Time Moves On
by Emifaith
Summary: future fic. years have passed since Veronica left Neptune, with her little girl. why is she back and who does she run into. sorry the summary sucks, much better then it sounds i hope. let me know what you all think.
1. Emma Lynn

**A.N. don't own anything. **

**---------------**

"Emma, out of bed, now. You're going to be late." My mother shouted from downstairs.

"And what a shame that would be." I told myself. "Yeah mum I'm up." I said rolling out of bed. I quickly showered and changed into jeans and a tank top. First day of school, its always fun starting at a new school. I walked into the kitchen and found my mother sitting at the bench, drinking a cup of coffee.

"Please tell me there is still some coffee for me?" I asked as I entered.

"In the pot. You ready for your first day?" she asked me.

"Am I ever?" I replied, pouring my self a coffee. 

"Well just try to stay out of trouble my darling girl, it's only the first day at least wait until your second day before getting suspended."

"I promise no trips to the principal until tomorrow." I said sitting down beside her.

"That's all I ask. Now, I've got a surprise for you when you ready to go." I downed the rest of my coffee and nodded.

"I'm ready." We stood up and she led me outside. In the driveway I spotted a green VW Beetle. I turned to mum and she held out the keys.

"It's to say thank you for being so supportive of the move, and not causing a fuss."

"Oh mum I love it." I said giving her a hug and took the keys. "Thank you."

"Well you should get going. And be careful." She warned as I walked over to my new car.

* * *

I arrived at school. Neptune High. Home of the Pirates. The place my mother loathed. I headed into the admin. office and was ushered into the Vice Principal's office.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Miss Emma-Lynn Mars." I looked up to see Wallace Fennell sitting behind the desk.

"Uncle Wallace." I squealed running over to give him a hug.

"Hey Em, how you holding up?" He asked as we sat down.

"I'm ok, I'm worried about mum. I don't know what she'll do if he doesn't wake up." I told him tears springing into my eyes.

"Don't worry, he'll wake up. Your gramps is a strong one. You Mars's are all fighters." He told me.

"That we are." I simply replied.

* * *

The day was long and I was starting to get annoyed with the stares. I nearly yelled with joy at the final bell. I threw my unnecessary books into my locker and left. I made my way down the main street to mum studio. 'Epic Photography' my mum's pride and joy. When she found out she was pregnant she decided, and Grandpa supported her decision, to forgo the P.I. biz and pursue her other passion that held significantly less risk. She was making quite a name for herself. What started of as freelance work and family portraits has become magazine shoots and celebrity weddings, fashion shows and runaway shoots. She gets to travel a bit but prefers to work from the studio. Sometimes, I even get to go with her. I walked inside and a bell rang overhead.

"Mum, you here?" I called out.

"Out the back." She yelled back. I made my way to the back room. "Hey sweets, how was school?"

"Eh, it was school." I told her.

"Hungry?" She asked.

"Always."

"Want to go get a couple of icecreams from next door?"

"Sure you buying?"

"Here. Make mine a double choc toffee." She said handing my some money. As I walked out of the icecream shop, I wasn't watching where I was going and ran straight into someone, sending the icecreams everywhere.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going." I tried vainly to get the icecream off the guy's shirt.

"That's ok I wasn't paying attention either. How 'bout I buy you another icecream to replace these?" he said. I looked up and saw that I had run into Logan Echolls. I had seen pictures of him from my mum when she'd tell me stories about high school and her friends and ex's, and it looked like not much had changed, maybe looked a little older.

"Uh yeah sure, I should get them before my mum sends out a search party for me." I stutter out. We went back inside and got another icecream. We waited in silence. I didn't know what to say. What do you say to the guy that your mother described as her one real love? Her one real heartbreak? As we walked back outside and to the studio, he kept stealing glances my way.

"Well this is me. Thanks for these, and I'm sorry I ruined your shirt."

"That's ok really. Now this may sound weird and like a line, but, have we met before?" he asked.

"No we haven't." I told him.

"How old are you?"

"I'll be 17 in February." I turned and opened the door and was about to walk inside when he asked,

"What's you name?"

"Emma-Lynn." I told him.

"Em, there you are, I was getting worried." Mum said coming out from the back room. She stopped in her tracks when she spotted Logan standing there with me.

"Veronica Mars." He said stepping inside. "How you been Ronnie?"

"I'm just gonna go out back do my homework or something." I said leaving them to it.

**A.N. ok so let me know what you all think. there is more to come. reviews are luv so keep the love coming. Emifaith.**


	2. Veronica

**A.N This Chapter changes POV. Also thanks to my Beta Pennylanex3. you have been a lifesaver.**

Veronica POV

"So, you're a photographer?" Logan asked in an attempt to make small talk.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him, ignoring his question.

"I was walking passed and bumped into Emma and she lost the ice creams. I bought her another one. She's a cute kid Ronnie. Looks like you." He said.

"I meant what are you doing here in Neptune? Last I heard you hadn't stepped foot in this town in over 17 years." I said crossing my arms over my chest.

"I came to visit Dick."

"Right, the friend you haven't spoken to since you left. God Logan where the hell have you been? You just left, without a word to anyone."

"Why do you care? You said we weren't friends. That I was out of your life."

"Yeah then we spent the night together, and I wake up the next morning alone. Do you have any idea how I felt. It was Shelly's party all over again only this time I remembered what happened the night before."

"Are you telling me you regret that night?" he asked, a faint trace of hurt in his voice.

"I could never regret that night, but I will always regret what happened afterwards. I will always regret not looking for you after I left. But my dad said that I should give you space, let you find out who you were. So I left you alone. Waited for you to come back to me. My dad knew you were leaving didn't he?"

"Yeah he did. I needed someone to talk to, to get a different perspective, he really helped me out." He confessed.

"Did you keep in contacted after you left?"

"No we didn't. I left so we could figure out who we were apart, if we wanted any chance to be together."

"And it took you 17 years to figure that out?"

"No, it took me about five minutes to realize that no matter what, I needed you in my life. But I was afraid that you'd hate me for leaving, so I stayed away, hoping you'd move on and maybe some day we could be friends."

"Yeah well, because of your decision my daughter grew up with out her father. I had to raise her on my own. So well done, I'm glad life worked out for you." I yelled at him with tears streaming down my face.

"What?" Logan looked at me in shock.

"Yeah she's your daughter, and you might've known had you come back to me sooner." Suddenly I heard a crash from the back room. I ran out to find Em lying on the floor. I rushed over to her; she was still breathing. I heard Logan on the phone behind me.

"The ambulance is on its way, is she still breathing?" he asked.

"Yeah, she's breathing and I've got her pulse, it's strong." I told him. Soon the paramedics arrived and took her to the hospital with me and Logan behind them.

* * *

At the hospital, the doctors asked me some questions and then took her back to run some tests. I called Mac and Wallace and sat in the waiting room waiting for them. 

"Ok I need you to distract me. What have you been doing with yourself Logan?" I asked trying to get my mind off my daughter in the other room.

"I've been traveling and writing. I was in Italy last year. I also spent sometime in Australia. Ran into an old friend down there." He told me.

"Really?"

"Yeah, has this daughter, who is so like her aunt, its scary." He looks at me pointedly and I instantly knew who he was talking about. 

"How are they?" I asked.

"They're good. Have a look." He pulled out his wallet and showed me a picture of a young girl with blonde hair, green eyes and a mischievous grin.

"You're right, she is like her aunt." I laughed, remembering the same mischievous grin on the face of my best friend. "How old is she now, eighteen?"

"She'll be nineteen on New Years Eve. I'm actually going back over there for Christmas and the New Year. You and Em should come with me. I know they'd love to see you."

"I'll see," I said, imagining the fun we'd have: Duncan, Logan, me and the kids on the beach. It'd be just like old times. "Did you say you were in Italy last year?" I said, shaking out of my reminiscent daze.

"Yeah, I saw you in Florence. I was going to say hi but you looked a little busy with some guys face." He said, jealousy seeping through his tone.

"Oh, yeah Blake, my latest mistake in a long list of many." I told him remembering my ex and cringing. I turned away from him and saw Mac, Wallace and Dick running into the waiting room. I stood as they ran over to me.

"What happened?" Wallace asked.

"I'm not sure. I was out the front talking to Logan and we heard a crash. When we got out the back, we found Em on the floor. The doctors are still running test on her." I told them. They turned to Logan only just realizing he was there. Wallace was about to comment when the doctor came out. I walked over to him.

"Ms. Mars, we ran some tests and I need to ask a few more questions." He said, in a stern but worried tone.

"Ok."

"Has your daughter been complaining of a persisted headache recently?"

"Not that I know of." I tried my hardest to rack my brain. Em has been fine. Em is fine.

"Any vomiting or nausea?"

"She was sick last week; we just thought it was a bug."

"What about any dizziness or trouble walking?"

"Not that I know of. What's going on? What's wrong with her?" I asked impatiently.

"We did and MRI and found what looks to be a tumor on your daughters brain. It's not large, so we would like to operate to remove it and do a biopsy, to see if it's benign or malignant, as soon as possible." 

"Oh my god." I said, slapping a hand over my mouth. I felt my knees give out, but a pair of strong arms caught me before I hit the ground. I turned around to see Logan holding me and clung to his chest and cried. As I wiped the tears from my eyes, I turn back to the doctor. 

"Can I go and see her?" I asked.

"Yes you can, she's not awake just yet, but you can sit with her, if you want." He told me. I turned back to Logan.

"Can you come with me?" I asked him. He just nodded as we followed the doctor. I walk into the room and see my little girl lying there on the bed, pale and small.

"I can't lose her Logan, I can't lose her too."

**A.N.2 thanks to all the reviews. and alerts. 'member reviews are love. keep it coming. Ciao Emi.**


	3. Hospital Stays

**Emma POV**

"You won't lose me, mom. And you haven't lost grandpa yet either." I told her as I open my eyes. I look around and realize I wasn't in my room. "Ok, why am I in the hospital?" I asked confused. Mom walked over and sat beside on the bed.

"Em, I need to tell you something." She said looking at me tentatively.

"What is it?" I asked getting worried.

"Sweets, you need to stay calm while I tell you ok?"

"Mom, you're scaring me."

"Sweetie, the doctors ran some test, and they think that you have a tumor. They want to operate soon and remove it. It's not that big. So you should be ok, I think. The doctors going to come in soon to talk to you."

I was numb; I didn't know what to think. This morning I was fine, and now I was lying in a hospital bed with a tumor.

"Where is it?" I asked, mom hadn't told that yet and I was afraid of that the most.

"On your brain. Sweetie, have you had any bad headaches lately?"

"I had one a couple of days ago, but I thought it was just stress from the moving and the heat and stuff, I remember it made me feel a little dizzy. I had to sit for a while."

Soon the doctor came in to discuss my treatment with me a little more, and then it was just the three of us again.

"Who else is here?" I asked knowing mum would've called someone.

"Wallace, Mac and Dick are all here. They're outside. Do you want me to go get them?" mum asked.

"Not right now. I guess you told him about me." I said looking at Logan.

"Yeah he knows, sweetie. Do you want me to call Bodie?" she asked me, my mind going to my long distance boyfriend.

"Uh yeah, he was going to call me tonight, he'll freak if he can't get a hold of me. Tell him I'm ok and that I love him and will call him soon." I told her.

"I can do that. Why don't you rest? I'll go make that call." She said kissing the top of my head. She got up and left the room. Logan and I sat in an awkward silence, neither of us knowing what to say.

"So what happened to your grandpa? Your mom never said." He asked, breaking the silence.

"Ah, he was in a car accident. A truck ran a red light and hit him. The doctors say he's lucky to be alive, and that it's only a matter of time before he dies. But you know mom, she refuses to believe that, so we moved here to be closer to him. But I didn't mind moving, I mean I loved my friends and that, but I missed Uncle Wallace and Aunt Mac and Uncle Dick, I'm glad I get to see them more now." I told him.

"Where did you live before?"

"New York. Mom travels with work and stuff and sometimes I get to go with her, but she preferred to work from her studio."

"Did you go to Florence with her last year?"

"No, I had mid-terms so I had to stay home, Blake went with her, it was part work, part romantic getaway."

"Right, your mum mentioned Blake early, what happened there?"

"I'm not real sure, one day things are great, the next he's gone and we're moving. I know she won't talk about it so I won't even ask."

"That happen often? The guy just disappears?"

"Not really, mom tries to keep her dating life separate from her home life. Doesn't want me to get attached. But it really looked like Blake might be around for a while. But hey no big. Mom hasn't been real happy with him recently. I just want to see her smile again. The only time I've every seen her really happy is when she's talking about you, telling me stories about you and her and the Fab Four in high school."

"What did she tell you about me?"

"All of it, all the good things and all the fights. The bong, the headlights, the purity test. The snarking and the bitching. As well as the first kiss, the rescuing, the hiding and sneaking around. She told me a lot of things about the two of you. I just wish I could've met you sooner. Got to know you a little better. Now I may not get the chance too." I said looking down at my lap and start bunching up the blanket in my hands.

"Hey, don't talk like that, you are going to be fine, I know it, but you have to keep thinking positive. You can't give up. What will your mum do without you?"

"Ok, that was a low blow. I know she needs me, especially with grandpa, and I don't think she can handle losing another child…" I trailed off realizing what I just revealed.

"What are you talking about? Another child'?"

"Maybe you should talk to mom."

"No I think you should tell me."

"I was a twin. His name was Zach. I don't remember him; he died when we were 4 months old from SIDS. We don't talk about him, but I know she still has photos of him somewhere."

"That's what she meant when she said she couldn't lose you too."

"Probably. You can't tell I told you. She doesn't know that I know about him, Grandpa let it slip to me one day, that's the only reason I know any of this." I had tears running down my cheeks by then. Logan sat beside her and pulled her close.

"It's ok."

**A.N. thanks for all the reviews and sorry it took so long. thanks to my Beta. you are a legend. keep the luv coming it earns you major karms points. Luv yas. Emifaith**


	4. Secrets in the Open

**Veronica POV**

I walked back into the room and found Emma crying in Logan's arms. I was about to approach when Logan saw me and signalled me that it was ok, he was handling it. Once Emma was asleep, he sat back in the chair and I sat down beside him.

"What was that about?" I asked him.

"She's scared, but that's understandable. This has got to be traumatic. And she's worried about you." He told me taking my hand, giving it a light squeeze.

"She shouldn't, I'll be fine. She'll be fine." I responded.

"Tell me about what happened to Zach." He said. I looked at him shocked. How did he know about Zach?

"Who told you about him?" I asked, stunned.

"Emma did, she said that you didn't know that she knows. Your dad told her one day. He let it slip or something. That's why she's worried about you. She doesn't know how you'll deal with it if you lose her too."

"What did she tell you? What does she know?"

"Just that he died of SIDS when they were four months old. What happened, Veronica?"

"They were premmies, and they'd only been home for about a week. One night I woke up to Emma screaming like a banshee. I ran into the nursery and picked her up. I tried everything to calm her. Then I realized that Zach hadn't woken up, he always woke up when Emma was crying, even if they weren't in the same room. They always knew when the other was upset. So I walked over to his crib, when I saw him I called out to my dad. He rushed in, I handed him Em, and told him to call an ambulance. He was blue. His face, his lips. He was so blue. I'll never forget how he looked. By the time the paramedics arrived it was too late. To this day, a part of me always felt that Emma knew about her brother. That was why she was screaming so much why I couldn't calm her. And I'm so petrified I'm going to lose her too." He put an arm around my shoulder and pulled me close to him and held me like he had Emma minutes before. I hadn't cried over Zach's death in a long time, but now I felt the tears break free of the invisible dam I hadn't realized I had put up.

"It'll be ok, we'll get her through this, and she'll be fine." He tried to reassure me.

"We?" I questioned.

"Yes, we, I'm not leaving you now, either of you, not when you really need me. I wasn't there before; I won't make that same mistake again. Now did you talk to Emma's friend?" he asked switching topics.

"Yeah I talked to Bodie. He said he'll fly out tonight. I tried telling him to stay put and wait for news, but it was pointless, he was coming regardless. Mac, Dick and Wallace said they'd stop by tomorrow. I also ran into her doctor in the hall, he said they want to operate tomorrow. I asked if they could hold off till the afternoon, I know Emma will want to see Bodie before the operation. So it's at two." I tried to compose myself.

"Why don't you go spend sometime with your dad? Think about something else for a while." He suggested.

"Yeah, that'd be good. Will you stay with her?" I asked standing up.

"Of course."

I went upstairs to my father's room and sat bedside the bed. For hours I talked to him about Emma and everything that was happening. Logan coming back, telling him about Zach, all of it. When I finished, I felt better, like a weight was lifted off me. As I was about to walk back into Emma's room down stairs. I heard someone arguing with a nurse. I looked over to see Bodie standing at the nurse's station.

"Bodie." I called out. He walked over to me.

"Hey Ms. Mars." He said and I gave him a hug hello.

"How is she?" he asked.

"She was sleeping when I left. I've been upstairs with her grandpa." I explained.

"Can I see her?"

"I think she'd love it if you did." I told him and lead the way into her room. I stepped inside and saw Logan asleep in his chair.

"Who's that?" Bodie whispered.

"Emma's dad, Logan, he came into town today and was with me when Em collapsed."

"Ok then." I knew that Em had told him about her dad before, and I knew he'd be wary about him around Em. He didn't like to see her hurt. He reminded me of Logan at his age. Bodie walked over to the other side of the bed and sat down and took hold of Em's hand. I sat back down beside Logan, and brought my knees to my chest. I rested my head on top of my knees and began to drift off.

**A.N. ok so two chapters in one day yay for me. like before reviews are luv. and i luve yas all. Emifaith**


	5. Morning Suprises

**Emma Lynn POV**

I awoke the next morning and felt someone holding onto my hand. I looked over and saw Bodie sitting beside my bed, asleep. I looked over to the other side of the room and found my mom and Logan, also asleep in the chairs by my bed. I shifted to get more comfortable and my movement caused Bodie to stir.

"Hey." He said looking over at me, giving my hand a light squeeze.

"Hey, how long have you been here?" I asked.

"I got here late last night. The nurse wouldn't let me in, but your mom came and sorted it out. How are you feeling?"

"Better, now that you're here."

"So that's your dad, huh?" he asked changing the topic, as he looked over at Logan.

"Yeah, he seems nice enough, though, I'm sure I made a great impression, what with the collapsing and dumping ice cream on his shirt."

"Come again?"

"That's how we first met, after school yesterday; mom wanted an ice cream and when I came out of the store with them I wasn't watching where I was going…"

"As usual." He interjected.

"Hey, as I was saying, I wasn't watching where I was going, and bumped into him sending the ice cream everywhere. So I started apologizing and he tells me not to worry he wasn't paying attention either and offered to buy me another ice cream. I look up and realize, I've run into the love of my mother's life. So then it was awkward 'cause I knew who he was but he didn't have a clue about me. After we get another ice cream, we go back to the studio, where he sees mom**.** There was yelling and tears and then I collapsed. So you see, wonderful first impression."

"Well do you remember when first met? You ran into me and dumped hot coffee on me. Then you started apologizing like nothing else. I thought it was kind of cute."

"You would, I was more worried about my mother and the fact that I'd just poured her coffee down the front of your shirt. Have you ever seen my mom without coffee? It isn't pretty."

"Can't be any worse then you sans coffee."

"Hey." I said insulted, lightly punching him in the arm.

"Well it's true, you are scaring without any coffee." He suddenly turned serious. "Do you know when they want to operate?"

"I'm not sure, soon I guess. I'll ask mom when she wakes up, she might know."

"You'll be ok. They do this all the time and people are just fine, and I'll be here when you wake up."

"You promise?" I asked rather childishly, but not caring.

"I promise, and hey, when you get out of here, why don't I take you to Disney Land. We can go on all the rides, and I can win you a stuffed toy."

"Sounds like fun. I wish I had Elmo. I need a laugh."

"I'll see what I can find."

"Thank you." I laid back on the bed and tugged on his hand. When Bodie looked up, I shuffled over. He got the hint and hopped on the bed beside me. He wrapped an arm around me, and I leant against his chest. Soon, mom woke up and spotted us.

"How'd you sleep?" she asked no one in particular.

"Ok, I guess, how 'bout you?" I responded.

"I spent all night in an uncomfortable, hospital chair, enough said."

"Right, do you know when the doctors coming back?"

"I spoke to him last night; you're scheduled for surgery this afternoon."

"Wow, that's soon. I guess the sooner the better though, right? Are Aunt Mac and Uncle Dick and Uncle Wallace coming back before then?"

"I'm not sure; I can call them to come in. I know they'd love to see you."

"Can you?"

"Hey Shortie, you in here?" came a voice from outside the door.

"Uncle Dick." I said as he came in. I opened my arms and he walked over to hug me, as Wallace and Mac walked into the room.

"Shortie, I swear you nearly gave me a heart-attack yesterday. You can't do that to your favourite godfather." He said letting me go.

"Favourite, yeah right. We all know she loves me better, man." Wallace said giving me a hug also.

"I'm just glad I'm her only godmother, I don't have to fight for the favourite." Mac told them after she hugged me.

"Yeah, well, if they keep arguing about it, I'll forget how much I love either of them. You guys remember Bodie, right?" I asked.

"Yeah, hey man, you still looking after our girl here?" Wallace asked, shaking his hand.

"Yeah, I try too, but you know what she's like, doesn't like people worrying about her." He told him.

"Sounds like her mother." Logan said, having been woken up by everyone.

"Hey." Both mother and daughter said incredulously, one staring at her ex, the other her boyfriend.

"I need coffee, Logan, why don't you join me." Mom said standing. Logan stood as well and both left the room as the others settled into the now vacant seats.

"Those two seem friendly." Mac state.

"Yeah, mom needs that, needs him. I don't think he's left her side much since I collapsed. I'm glad he's here. He can keep her calm and possibly distract her this afternoon." I told them.

"What's going on this afternoon?" Wallace asked.

"I'm going into surgery."

"Right, that's really soon." Mac said.

"The sooner the better I guess. I'll just be glad when all this is over and I get to go home."

**A.N. ok here's the next chapter. i should have another posted really soon. please keep the reviews up. luv yas all, and a big thanks to my Beta Pennylanex3. Ciao Emifaith.**


	6. Authors note

A.N. Im sorry i havent updated in a while. my computer went skitz and i've only just got it back. im trying to update more really soon. but it may not be fore a while. i will try my very best o update all my stories in the next few weeks, but i have exams going on at the moment that go until next week, but ill definately update after that. thanks for all your patience though. Ciao Emi.


End file.
